We Are Unbreakable
by Jessie989
Summary: AU! Kurt Hummel is sick of all the bullying he gets. Hayley is helping him through this but he needs someone who would understand him. He works at the Lima Bean where he meets this beautiful hazel eyed boy...


**A/N: So this AU with some stuff that actually happened on Glee. I hope you guys enjoy this! I'm sorry if there is any spelling mistakes. **

**Please let me know what you think! There is a couple OC's in this story! I may add more. Oh and Karofsky's bullying never happened. These bully's are different guys. He's in a different school. He will be introduced later. **

**The title comes form Hedley's song. We Are Unbreakable from there new album STORMS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything from it. **

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel hated school. I mean it's one thing for him to be an openly gay man and get bullied from that, but to have little money and also getting bullied from that is another thing. His dad, Burt Hummel, was a very successful owner of a Tire Shop but when Kurt's mom died when he was four (he is now 18) everything went downhill. Burt was not really in the mood to work and keep up with his shop. So his shop went bankrupt and he lost it.<p>

Burt Hummel now works for Smith Tires for a minimum wage. He is trying to get enough money to reopen his shop but with this pay, that may take a lot of time. Burt Hummel fell in love and married Carole Hudson last year. Kurt Hummel arranged the wedding and did an amazing job with that. Carole had a kid named Finn who is now Kurt's stepbrother. They get along well, even though there have been some rough times.

Kurt is in a glee club, along with Finn, and he loves it there. Everyone is supportive and even though the people are crazy sometimes he loves them. He doesn't know what he would do without them. The glee club is named The New Directions. Kurt always joked that the name sounded like _Nude Erections_.

But Kurt is having a tough time out of glee club. His family doesn't have that much money. All his family members work. Kurt works at a coffee shop after school and on weekends called the _Lima Bean_. Finn helps Burt around Robert Smith's tire shop and Carole works at a preschool.

Kurt Hummel wears very nice designer clothes, and that doesn't help him with the bullies. I bet your wondering how he can afford designer clothes. While he has an Aunt who works at a fashion store and gets a discount. This store gets all the latest fashion and his Aunt comes by everyone two weeks and drops off a bag of clothes for Kurt. Now Kurt doesn't like his Aunt Linda always doing this but his Aunt insists that he keeps it or she will throw out these perfectly good clothes. Who can argue with free clothes? So Kurt accepts it of course.

The bullies are always calling Kurt the _fag _word or calling him poor and making fun of his voice. Yes he has a higher voice then most guys, but without this voice he couldn't sing the way he does. Like an angel. But today Kurt got really annoyed. After glee practice he was walking out of the school to drive to work when this stupid Neanderthal pushed him into the doors. They just yelled "Get out of this school poor fairy boy" and walked away like it was normal, which for them it was. Kurt just started crying like he usually did after these encounters and ran off to his car. The worst part is the school won't do anything to help him.

Kurt got into his car and just put his head on the steering wheel and let the tears fall out. After a good 20 minutes he decides to head off to work, even though he will be over 30 minutes late now. Of course his boss would yell at him. He really hated when he was late. It takes a good 10 minutes to get there, depending on the traffic. Kurt liked working at the Lima Bean all the employees were nice and accepting, except for his boss but he wasn't there half the time and Kurt hoped he wasn't there today.

* * *

><p>Kurt arrives at the Lima Bean and gets out of his car. He quickly runs into the back and changes into his uniform, then decides it time to get out and face Hayley. Hayley was one of his best friends, beside Rachel and Mercedes of course, and she always knew when something was wrong. She also worked at the Lima Bean, usually the same days Kurt did.<p>

"Hey Kurt, your over an half an hour late. What did they do now?" Hayley said to Kurt as soon as he walked out of the back room.

"Sorry about that Hayley."

"You didn't answer my question" Hayley stated.

Kurt turned to face her. She could tell he was crying, his eyes were all red and puffy.

"Aww Kurt, what did they do know? Do I have to call up Jake?"

Jake was Hayley's boyfriend, and Hayley always wanted to call Jake to get him and his friends to beat up the bullies. Kurt sighed.

"Hayley no. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to fight violence with violence?"

She walked over to what they call Kurt's Table since he always sat there and motioned for Kurt to join her.

"Don't we have to work?" Kurt asked.

"I don't really care, boss isn't here and you come first. Besides there is like no one here."

Kurt looked around the shop. She was right there was only like 5 people sitting around the tables. Hayley turned to Kurt.

"Now, tell me what those assholes did"

Kurt stared at her wide eyed. "Hayley! Don't use that language! Even if it's true"

She rolled her eyes "Yes mother. Wait one second Kurtie" Hayley got up and walked over to get two coffees.

"It's Kurt!" Kurt yelled at her, from his seat.

She came back with two coffees and sat down. "Not to me it isn't. Now stop avoiding the question."

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Fine, but promise be you won't get mad."

"I promise"

"Okay, well it's just like everyone other day. The pushed me into the wall, and used that wonderful word and walked away laughing. Just like every day, you should know that by now."

Hayley gasped and you could she tears forming in her eyes. "I know it happens a lot, but that doesn't make it right. It's horrible what they do to you. I'm so sorry Kurt." She reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

"Yea well-" Kurt was interrupted by the bell from the door going off. He looked up and saw someone come in. He sighed and got up. "I'll get it" he said to Hayley and walked off to the counter.

"Hi, welcome to the Lima Bean. What can I get you?" Kurt then looked at the boy. He had perfectly gelled dark brown hair. His eyes were a wonderful hazel color. He couldn't help but stare. He was wearing a uniform, he didn't know where from but it looked good on him. Kurt realized he was staring and shaked his head and cleared his throat lightly.

"I'm sorry what can I get for you?" Kurt looked at the boy again and realized he was staring too. They locked eyes for a second. Kurt looked away embarrassed.

"Uh…I…Medium Drip please" This beautiful boy said.

Kurt smiled and typed it into the cash register. The boy payed and Kurt turned to get the coffee ready.

Hayley came running over and started jumping and screaming. "Oh my gosh, Kurt! He was totally checking you out! I know you were checking him out too!"

Kurt stared at her. "Hayley, shhh. He could hear you"

"Well isn't he cute?"

Kurt looked at the boy again who was occupied by his phone. Kurt smiled.

"You totally think he is!" Hayley smiled so big.

"Yes well, he's totally straight."

Hayley looked over to the boy and studied him. " I don't know Kurt, he was staring at you."

Kurt rolled his eyes and got his coffee. He walked back over to the boy.

"Here you go. Sorry it took so long, my friend was annoying me" Kurt looked over at Hayley and glared. Hayley just shrugged and walked away.

"Blaine Anderson" the boy said.

"Wait what?"

"My name is Blaine Anderson." The boy named Blaine said.

"Oh, uh I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Nice to meet you Kurt." He held out his hand for Kurt to shake. Kurt took it gracefully. Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Nice to meet you too Blaine." Kurt said, even though he had a hard time talking.

"Well Kurt, I know we just meet but I..well… would you like to get coffee with me this weekend? Wait you work here, I don't think you would want more coffee. You're probably sick and tired of coffee. I'm sorry, I don't think that much. I'll just go." Blaine blushed and turned to head out.

"Wait Blaine. I would love to get coffee with you. I will never get sick of coffee." Kurt said to Blaine smiling.

Blaine turned around and had the biggest grin on his face. "Great! How about we exchange numbers and I'll text you when. Wait why would you want to exchange numbers? I probably sound creepy. I'm sorry. It's just being a gay teen talking to a beautiful man is very nerve racking. I'll uh just stop talking now." He looked down to the floor and shuffled his feet. His cheeks were bright red.

Kurt giggled softly. "Blaine you talk too much. Stop doubting yourself. We can exchange numbers, its fine. You're lucky I just got a phone on my birthday, it cost a lot but my dad thought I needed one."

Blaine looked up and smiled. "Oh that's nice of your dad." Blaine pulled out his phone and gave it to Kurt. "Here type your number in" Kurt typed his number in and gave it back.

"Great, I'll text you and you can save my number." Blaine said. He was still blushing and grinning like an idiot.

"Okay sure, sounds like a plan" Kurt heard a noise and turned around. He saw Hayley quickly picking up the mop she dropped. She was obviously spying. Kurt laughed quietly.

"Sorry that's my insane friend I was telling you about earlier. I'm probably going to have to murder her later though since she seems to like to overhear people's conversations." Kurt turned to glare at her. She quickly looked really occupied in the imaginary lint on her apron.

Blaine chuckled. "I see. I have friends like that, so I can see how you're getting annoyed. Sometimes you just want to murder them."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, they can get very annoying."

Blaine smiled. "While Kurt I should be getting back to my insane friends. I will text you later. Bye! Have a good rest of your day. If you can..." Blaine chuckled and waved then started to walk towards the door.

"Bye Blaine." Kurt yelled to him before he got outside. He walked past the window and waved again at Kurt.

Kurt was very excited for this weekend now. He was going to hang out with Rachel, but she would understand. Now he had to go deal with his insane friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you like it? Okay I don't know if I'll continue this. Depends on the number of responses I get. I'm a little Iffy about it.**

**Oh and Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers! I'm Canadian, so I had thanksgiving in October.**


End file.
